


The Empire and love!

by Desperateforlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CUTE TOGETHER, Comfort, Cuddle, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay as hell, Little things, Love, Old School, Quarantine, Road Trips, SuperCorp, baby zorel, cute ass, historic love, hug, learn to love, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desperateforlove/pseuds/Desperateforlove
Summary: A story or rather journey of Kara zor el and lena luthor and  an Empire !!Kara's father is sick and due to some situations lena must marry kara and be her partner in ruling krypton and continue with responsibility's which brings them together .There is lots of love and love and love.----
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning and the sunshine zor-el

It was a beautiful morning in alvas a city of krypton where blurriness of fog was painted all over the city,Kara stirring awake to sounds of birds early morning hustle in castle   
she began rubbing her eyes with a low growl trying to crawl out of her huge fluffy bed , she moved towards the window from where the quite light was beaming ,opened windows and immediately woken by the fresh air hitting her face  
  
she saw her horse streaky eating peacefully in his stable ,she turned around to see the morning was beautiful and covered in fog low breeze hit trees making beautiful sounds along with river running its parade and she tried to look for mountains that were located far from castle but it was too foggy to see through it  
  
she felt some kind coolness in her chest a feeling of satisfaction of certain kind and sense of happiness , she decided to take bath where her beautiful tub which was set with hot water and rose petals by one of her maids and she definitely thinks it was amira and for which she was really greatful .  
she made her way out of bath humming her favorites and got dressed in armor as she had promised alex to have sword fight practice .   
she saw herself in mirror took sword which was right beside the table and posed in front of mirror and suddenly she felt a pang as she saw clock and  
**"oh shoot!"**  
came out of her mouth she started running through stairs within no time she was joined by her dog milo which came running behind her  
it was beautiful fluffy dog she had it since she was 15 ,he saw her running and barked and began running behind her , kara immediately turned to see milo  
**"hey milo i am late alex is going to kill me"** breathless came her voice milo barked again in response  
they both ran passing maids and giving their morning wishes ,she finally made it to court which was built to practice different fights and workout to have people prepared for any war on krypton   
it was beautifully built by one of their architects whole court was surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees , and court was situated in middle of castle ,  
she finally came to court breathless with milo who ran towards alex as soon as he saw her and began shaking his tail vigorously and started licking her  
kara took a second to get her breathing in control and saw alex who was waiting for her in court with hands folded on her chest which looked like she waited for a while now  
**"hey kar!! you are late "** said alex and she began rubbing milo's back as milo seem to need attention from alex  
kara rolled her eyes **" ALEXX! i am not late look even sun is not up yet and i was enjoying my morning"** ,who was still breathing heavy from all the running she had done .  
**"whatever "** without wasting her time she continued  
**" let's start with you attacking me today and do follow coilus technique i taught you "** said alex ,kara quickly took her sword from where it was attached to armor and held it with pride and nodded towards her sister and now both sister's held their positions in middle of court and practiced straight for 2 complete hours .

\--


	2. The Empire and its pride and  prejudice.

krypton was a place for many technological advancements , advancement in space travel , bio-technologies , birthing matrix systems and what not .  
Most beautiful mountains small stream of river ,it was basically a heaven .this resulted in attracting many empires to turn to krypton ,there were wars raised many partnerships but nothing could ever stop krypton blooming everyday.   
  
King Orien zor-el ruled krypton after his mother ,his mother had taught to be a ruler right from age of 5 , he was one of the kindest among all the rulers that krypton had witnessed after his mother, he stood tall with pride and love in his eyes , well built man who worked relentlessly for development of krypton for almost 40 years , his love towards krypton felt personal it was his mother taught him this brought krypton acutely close to his heart.  
  
Krypton was a happy place after a war ,it was getting it's pieces back together which made him swell with pride ,every thing was going well until ,one day he collapsed in his meeting ,there was panic in whole krypton he was immediately kept doctors observation which brought his condition to light, he was diagnosed with rare brain tumor and it was discovered at later stage which meant he had really less time to spare to anyone .  
  
Even with such huge advancement in science there seemed to be no cure , scientists were working day and night to find cure to his tumor ,it seemed he kept his suffering all along because of crises in krypton ,he never thought it was a leading to major health crises .The major scientists and doctors had gathered in alvas   
alex was leading whole team of scientists to understand his condition and find a possible cure but there was very possibility for any cure as he was already in his final stage but this did not stop alex she was constantly in her lab working her way to find a cure for her father.  
  
while she was in her lab the whole time , kara would always be next to her father taking care with help of eliza ,though her father insisted to go out and get back to her study ,she never her left his side they spent most of their time playing chess reading books , she would help him with tablets and practices that doctor had suggested , within this whole time she heard many stories from her father about empire and how he fell in love with eliza . Eliza was her step mother , after long time of alura's death orien had meet eliza .   
kara was scared to lose her father she had constant anxiety that she was going to be alone even though she had eliza and alex but her father was greater part of her life , he was supportive and strict at same time she was taught to be responsible at young age ,Now that he was bed ridden she read him stories and novels everyday ,played chess with him and lost every time just so he din't feel unhappy of his current health condition ,he always presented himself strong but seeing him bed ridden broke her heart.  
  
Today he seemed to manage out of his bed, his organs seemed to be losing strength with support of his maids he was carried to corridor as he had demanded his maids that he wanted to let roa's light fall on his body as his body was constantly in dark for such long time. He sat to a beautiful morning with dim light as sun was not out yet.  
He was served hot cup of coffee and tablets which kara had written note on top of each tablet related its timing of consumption ,he smiled at note which contained little smiley at end of it , he began gulping all his tablets in one go and took his first sip of coffee and watched court and garden immediately he saw his daughters and felt his heart ache with happiness as he saw them practicing ,it made him happy not seeing them in constant worry of making him well or finding cure for his disease ,which they were doing from past two weeks ,they were completely engrossed in fear and worry for him . He sat there forgetting pain from looking at his daughters.  
  
  
\--   
Everything was clam until drone with letter roll appeared from nowhere and it was passed to orien's chief administrator, who seem to turn pale after reading within no time he began running towards orien  
**"Your majesty we have received a letter from luthor's empire and majesty i insist you look through it"** ,  
said chief orien began reading the letter from luthor's which smelled like lavender which said directly to point that they offer princess for marriage with zor-el and resort for peace with krypton or else expect war .he was in constant shock like his life would get any worse!!!  
The dispute between luthors and krypton began when luthors had their people illegally import the goods from krypton without notice , when it was brought to orien's notice he sent a letter of warning which seem to have no affect on lex luthor a king of luthor's, the goods were still being illegally transported but this time the people from luthor empire were caught and captured in prison and still transport went on from which orien had ordered kill the people , news of death had reached lex which made him boil with anger and he was evil devil who thought of no one he instantly decided to rage a war but it was of no use for him because good relation with krypton would benefit him , he was told by one of his officals that orien was ill and was in search of partner to his daughter ,lex was mix of evil and intelligent he took this as opportunity to offer his sister.  
  
orien felt couldn't help but let tears from his eyes he felt betrayed by luthor's and by his own body ,tears started to roll down with no control over them and he felt pain in his gut like being continuously stabbed by knife in his stomach ,chief who stood beside him in silence couldn't help but sadden at kings condition ,if maybe orien was healthy the war would be a possible way to silence luthor's or maybe not as krypton recovering from previous attacks from different empires .  
  
krypton was a place that invested more in science and development rather than weapons but luthor's knew the other way the always invested more in deadly weapons .  
The luthor's would be defeated even with such weapons as krypton was 10 times bigger than luthor's and had huge human power and machinery but orien was in no state to declare a war .  
he knew he was going to die and kara who be his successor ,kara was a sweet little girl whose heart pure as gold but it wouldn't help to rule a empire with all the cunning people around she needed a partner to rule along side her ,orien was looking a partner for her secretly he wanted her to marry before he die , by looking at luthor's proposal he was shocked never in his life he would have of bringing a luthor in his castle but situation seemed to be in no control he thought it would end dispute between luthor's and krypton and also end his concern towards his daughter ruling krypton.  
  
He just sat there stared at letter, eliza who had been gardening came back and saw orien in corridor she felt happy seeing him there and when she came close she released the tears rolling in orien's eyes ,which brought panic to her and she ran towards orien passing chief.  
**" Orien are you alright should i call doctor?"** she flooded all words on him , but orien looked at her ,took her hand to make her calm   
**" Eliza i am alright"** tears rolled down  
eliza just stared at him with concern **"i want to see kara married and have partner before i die eliza, and i have found her a partner."** he blurted out as it was only thing that was going on in his mind, eliza slipped his hand and moved in complete shock as she couldn't understand what was this sudden bluntness about.  
**" WHAT are you talking about ?, orien we can't do this to her she just turned 20 , she very young for marriage "** who yelled out words while her eyes were filled with tears ready to explode, he held eliza's hand looked her in eyes  
**"i know eliza, but this for betterment of kara and also krypton please trust me eliza , i love kara with all my heart but i think this is best for her , i want you to understand and i don't think i have any time left i want to watch her with her partner before i die!!"** he cried out, intense strike of pain hit eliza who began crying ,who hugged orien tightly with all her strength .  
The thought of losing him hurt her and they couldn't help but cry their heart out ,eliza wouldn't even think of hurting kara, because she loved as much as orien did, but she understood orien's feeling and his concern towards krypton , she couldn't help but agree to this, she lifted her head to look in oriens eyes straight whose eyes when red and had popped veins due to all the crying he had done.  
  
**" orien we need to talk to kara"** his heart clenched in pain thinking about kara and he silently nodded to her.  
  
  
  
By the end of practice session one of maids named cryson made her way to court and interrupting their sister's talk   
**"your majesty i am sorry but your mother has demanded your presence immediately in your father suite"** both sisters looked at her with shock they both thought it was something related to his father's health and ran they felt immense pain at thought of something happening to their father .  
Kara immediately felt tears welling from her eyes but in half way eliza stood waiting for them with tears in her eyes ,kara immediately ran towards eliza and held her arm.  
**"Eliza is father alright ?"** was all she said in panic ,eliza immediately responded  
**"kara he is alright ,he is alright"** she brought her hand to kara's cheek, which made both calm and breathe which they din't know they held for long time .  
**"But he is not getting any better kara , i saw him crying when i came from garden and kara ..there is not easy way to say it ..."** the she sighed.  
**"but your father wants you to marry before he dies and he thinks he cant make it any long"** which left kara in shock , alex moved suddenly holding kara and looked towards her mother  
**" mom what are you talking about kara is not old enough ,how can she marry when father is diseased and is about to die "** alex's yelled crying  
kara cried at idea of losing her father and intense anxiety hit her which eliza saw and immediately wrapped kara in her arms to calm her,alex joined them and kara hugged them tight and muttered  
**" i don't wanna lose him ,eliza"** ,"i dont wanna lose him" she cried out .  
kara din't care about the marriage she wanted to do what made her father wished for   
**" i will do whatever he says"** she said while still being held by both ,which made alex to suddenly loosen the hold and snap out  
**" kara you are not thinking clearly, what do you think you are doing ? , i know father's condition but we will figure it out kara ,don't rush into anything you would regret"** ,kara held alexs arm .  
**" alex i dont care ,i dont care he he wants me to marry i will do it for him "** she told sobbing ,her hands were shaking eliza saw and immediately held her close  
**" i love you my dear, love you and i am proud of you"** eliza muttered in her ear ,which seemed to bring a little cool breeze in her burning stomach . she looked up to eliza in eyes  
**" i m gonna go talk to him eliza "** and she muttered and began walking towards her fathers suite.  
alex din't know what to do she just stood there in complete shock when eliza saw her **" oh dear al, come here "** and wrapped arms around alex. they both sobbed   
  
  
Kara walked towards her father gathering all her courage to hide all the over powering emotions of pain he din't want to show him and behind her walked milo in complete silence who turn to see kara at every other step , orien saw kara and all emotions flooded , his tears started to roll down and kara immediately went on her knees and held him and wrapped his father into a hug who was sitting on chair and she whispered **" its ok father , i am gonna do as you say, i am going to marry the person you say"** for which his tears welled with feeling of immense love for his daughter .  
he hugged her tightly couldn't seeming to form any words in his mouth , **" i love you father , i love you"** she muttered crying , both just sat there after some time alex joined them and hugged her father. \-- 


	3. Twists and turns!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena...Lenaa.......Lenaaaaa!

Kara untangled from her father ,excused herself and started walking , she felt lot of things in such short time ,she din't know how to process it, she just kept walking surpassing eliza , she directly walked to her horse streaky unhooked him  
began riding with inhuman speed  
  
  
her tears never stopped it kept rolling and rolling like rain in amazon ,she knew only one place to go ,after some time she reached a beautiful pond where she would usually come alone to unwind herself  
  
_it was like her secret spot ._  
she climbed down streaky and tied him up to a tree nearby .  
walked closer to pond and sat on a huge rock which was at end of pond,she sat there gazing pond and a puff of air hit her which cooled her burning face from tears.  
  
_she felt numb ;_  
  
_numb from feelings;_  
  
_numb from heart ache;_  
  
she sat there feeling nothing and it soon turned dark .  
  
Kara returned to castle and saw alex sitting near stable ,alex had turned at streaky's sound, she melted at sight of alex.  
she immediately got down and hugged alex  
**"How do you feel kar??"** said alex.  
kara couldn't help but sob **"Broken!"** she replied for which tightened her grip .  
**"it's going to be ok kar"** she said  
**"i don't think think so al , i can't imagine not having father in my life "** came out of kara breathless  
alex released her grip and looked at kara.  
  
**"I know it is going to be hard ,but i promise i will always be by your side kar "**  
**"always"**  
kara sobbed at alex's words and hugged her knowing she will be always by her side.  
  
  
  
  
Orien was in pain in each growing day , While still lying on bed orien called his chief administrator  
**"Aman, i want you to write letter to luthor's and tell me we accept their offer, expect them to be arriving tomorrow"** he said out of breath.  
, chief nodded with understanding  
**"yes your majesty , ill do it right away"**  
_Chief sent letter to luthor's,expecting princess by tomorrow and resorting peace_  
  
  
  
Lex came in lena's suite  
**"Hope i am not disturbing you sister"**  
to which lena turned see her brother at door which was unexpected of him to come to her ,well unless he wanted something  
**"yes you are disturbing lex, and this is not going to stop you from coming in will it?"** she told in mocking tone from which lex replied smiling  
**" oh !! ofcourse not!"** as he came in  
  
  
**"What do you want lex"** said lena as she crossed her arm around her chest and stood up to face lex.  
**" I am going to cut this shit and tell you straight my dearest sister ,that you are going to be married to kryptonian and you are leaving tonight , so i expect you to start packing "**  
lena was startled by her brother she knew he was shit but this was least thing she expected  
  
  
After a moment of silence, **"is this some kind off joke lex, if this is, i certainly am not laughing !**  
for which he smiled and said **"oh! i am serious little sister, i want you to be happy and i can see you are not happy here , so i found you a perfect partner so please cut this shit and get ready"** he said and started walking away with utter seriousness .  
  
  
she was in shock ,he turned again to say **"oh ! and sis i am gonna miss you!"**  
which made boil from anger before she could think of something and gather herself, maid's entered in a parade which seemed like they had come to help her pack.  
  
  
**_"oh fuck!"_**  
she breathed out!  
  
  
  
Let me make this clear ,she is not scared ;she is confused ;she is used this treatment ,she is used to people being cruel around her ,  
but she was caught off guard by this situation.  
Though being luthor lena was breath taking beautiful ,she was smart person who lived with evil people around without choice ,bearing many trauma's ;   
still turned out to be good and selfless   
and today she boiled in betrayal and she was hurt as she was played like a toy.  
  
  
As soon as she reached castle, she stormed at chief  
**"I want to see majesty immediately "** chief was shocked at this bluntness  
**" yes princess , please join me"** he immediately said and guided her to orien's office who was expecting her but not at that the moment .she stormed in office  
  
  
**" Sorry for being rude ,but don't expect me to be happy when my kind brother and you have decided for my marriage without even notifying me, i was apparently given 1 hour notice before my departure ,and that was kind of him to at least tell me "** she blurtted all her frustration , orien was caught offguard but understood her feelings ,he knew what she had gone through ,as he was acutely aware of luthor's cruelty ,and to bring things on lighter note he said  
  
  
**"Well hello to you too"** he said and raised his hand for a shake , lena immediately took his hand  
**"I am Lena"** she said as she was aware of orien's condition and din't want to thunder-storm on him .  
**"Well nice to meet you lena, i am sorry about condition we are meeting in but i am really glad i have you here "**  
  
  
  
He calmed her and suggested to sit beside his wheelchair , and he explained her the whole situation there were tears in his eyes , he genuinely felt sorry for the girl he put in this condition and she understood him and and she understood the fact that she was chosen just to be partner for ruling and apparently she is kara's wife ,whom she never meet, she sat there talking to him her biotechnology advancements and her achievements and her recent studies ,she sat there which felt like an hour .  
This was rare for her to connect with anyone let alone a king but orien had his way .  
**" I think you should rest , you have traveled from far "** said orien coughing , she brought him water from side table and said  
**"ok ,and i am sorry for storming at you earlier"**  
**"That's ok lena , i deserved it "** he said  
**"No ,you did not but my brother deserve it"** she said moving towards door.  
He smiled watching her leave and he had no regret for choosing her kara's partner.  
  
  
  
  
Orien's condition was worsening at speed of light ,he was made to lie down on his bed given medicine's ,he wanted to watch his daughter married soon now ,as knew he can't make it even a day  
Information was sent to officials and kara and lena to gather in parliament for bracelet exchange .  
  
nobody seem to question and they went along ,as they were gathered kara immediately saw pain in her father's eyes ,which broke her heart ,he smiled looking at her with so much of love .  
  
  
Kara and lena where made to stand in front of parliament. They exchanged bracelet's ,kara was hiding back tears the whole time ,she couldn't manage to look at girl who stood beside her ,though she knew her name .  
  
_Orien finally felt relief at this site,now he knew could die in peace the parliament meeting ended and maids rushed to help lena settle in kara's suite ._


	4. Those Emerald are gonna be death of me!

After the ceremony ended lena moved to kara's suite ,she was tired from all the traveling she had done.  
  
she just wanted to have a scotch on rocks to calm her burning nerves.  
  
As soon as lena stepped in kara's suite she felt warmth ,the suite was so kara! it was cozy and bright with colors and prints.  
  
  
She stepped to amazing scent of lavender and little kara in frames on well printed wall . **"This place is so warm "** lena said to amira.  
  
  
**"Is this 5 year old's room"** she chuckled as she held huge stuffed animal.  
for which amira smiled and said  
  
**"oh ! ,she has a lot of those your majesty"**  
  
Lena turned to amira with warm smile on her lips **"please call me lena "**  
**"Lena it is"**  
amira said .  
  
After few hours of setting closet **" amira ,can you please help me with the books i need to have space for my books?"** amira quickly complied and did as lena told her, and lena moved to few stuffed animals in closet to make space for her books.  
_they continued setting up_  
  
  
  
Kara was sent to suite by eliza to help lena ,eliza made it clear that she should be helping lena and taking care of her.  
  
As she reached to see many changes in suite **" oh roa, what happend to my suite??"** she blurted in shock .  
  
and she figured that buggie was missing from its usual place and now there are books aligned in buggie's place.  
  
Buggie was her favorite stuffed animal gifted by her father when she was 5, it was pretty close to her .  
she immediately turned to amira **"amira where is buggie??"**  
  
**"it's in closet"** came a voice from behind, she turned to see a most beautiful person she ever saw,she unconsciously began starring at women in front , she had deep emerald eyes which looked so precious and she navigated further, her eyes fell on lips which were cherry red and looked so soft that and luscious, she wanted to kiss it ,feel it or maybe even bite ,at that thought her eyes were immediately went wide and she shook her thoughts  
  
_oh roa what was i even thinking_ she thought to herself ,she had never felt this way in her entire life ,physical attraction was never in her radar ,of course until she meet this women .  
  
  
  
After moment of silence  
**"closet "** lena repeated with eye brow raise.  
**"Why ... why is it in the closet? ,it is my favorite and why are so many books here, oh and why is a mini bar here?"** she began rambling  
  
  
**"well this is warm welcome my wife gives me !!"** lena stated to amira,for which kara stared her with wide eye, she opened and closed her mouth twice no words came out.  
**"ok, i need my books and no i don't want them in my study! i want them in my room, and also i need alcohol as much as water so the bar and as concerned with your stuffed animal it is in closet ,get it out when you want to play."** lena said ,while kara still stared at her.  
  
  
**"ok, but you can't do that ,i want it back to it's place!"** kara pouted.  
  
**"oh, i can do whatever i want, kara zorel"** she said it with scary tone, though she internally smiled at the cutest pout she has ever seen ,lena thought to herself how can someone be so cute and be hot at same time .  
  
**"okay! ,you can keep stuff where ever you want ,no probs! ,i am cool!, no problem!!!!!!! "** kara said rambling like she had accepted her defeat , she began moving towards door and immediately she ran to alex .  
**" is she always this adorable?"** asked lena to amira, to which amira responded  
**"She is ray of sunshine"**  
  
  
  
Kara ran to alex who was watering plants in garden, she immediately blurted **Alexxxxxxxx !! she is so frightening and she is soooo gorgeous and roa she is goddess with emerald eyes !!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
  
alex was so surprised to hear her sister crush over someone ,she couldn't help but laugh at her.  
**" kar, are you complaining or adoring her ,coz it's so confusing!!"** to which kara pouted ,alex began laughing loud seeing the pout.  
  
  
**"Alexxxxx"** kara exhaled.  
  
**" al, she she kept my buggie in closet and she threatened me to keep it there ,so i said she can keep her stuff anywhere and i ran from there"**  
  
**" wow! she must be really good at that , coz you letting her keep buggie in closet is unbelievable."** alex said teasing her.  
  
**"Those emerald are gonna be death of me !"** kara muttered ,alex smiled listening to kara .  
  
  
Later that evening orien took his last breath ,funeral was arranged and many people attended and mourned at his loss .  
It was late at night ,They all made there way back to castle and kara just sat in garden where alex and eliza joined her, they talked of memories with orien and after a while eliza recommended to sleep and prepare to next day as they had lot of responsibilities on their shoulder now.  
  
  
  
Kara made her way to her suite to see lena sleeping and she din't know where she should be sleeping neither she had energy to dwell on it.  
she reached her bed slept far from lena facing the other side without invading her privacy, she couldn't help but sob at her loss ,she had lost the person she loved the most ,it felt like whole world come crashing down at her .  
  
  
lena was immediately woken by the sob and she turned to see kara weeping , she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for little time she has been with kara ,she instantly knew she has heart of gold.  
  
Lena wanted to give her a confront her ,tell her that its going to be alright,but she din't know how to.  
luthors were never who cared of someone's feelings.  
she heard a high pitched sob again and she couldn't control herself this time , fuck it she thought , rolled to kara and hugged her from behind with utter gentleness ,not having to offend her in anyway.  
  
**"sh! its gonna be alright!"** was all lena told her ,rubbing her arm .  
  
  
kara instantly felt safe and warm at those words, it bought her a sense of comfort , for which kara held her hand tightly to her chest and cried her heart out.  
lena dint move even a little as she knew getting everything out was needed.  
  
  
_after an hour they both had drifted to sleep ,still holding hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u smile at end of chapter?


	5. Drunken stars to follow the night


    Lena wakes up first ,wrapped to this beautiful blonde with shiny golden locks ,her head rested on kara's chest and one of her leg on her stomach for which she could tell kara had abs ,she abruptly woke to hot skin against her , as she thought she was invading kara's personal space .
    
    lena climbed out of bed and moved to take a cold shower as she was craving touch in all areas she needed attention, waking to beautiful blonde made it worse for her .After lena got of from shower somewhat cooled ,she  quickly got dressed and moved out of her suite where she found amira who guided lena to her lab.
    
    
    lena had requested a lab for her to work ,for which orien had responded positively and set people to start working on lab immediately .She reached the lab and began guiding worker's and discussing the plan of lab with engineer which took more time than she expected.
    
    she needed laboratory equipment's and  she wanted get it all by herself and  see to how alvas really  was ,she had heard lot about the place and now she wanted to experience it, she went back to her suite and informed amira that she needed to travel and to set her up with a car as she could explore and buy equipment's from the market.
    
    when she reached the suite ,she saw kara getting ready, she was mesmerized by the blonde's beauty ,she was tall and deep ocean eyes and her abs god she felt like she needed another cold shower, she shook her thoughts and began moving to her closet in silence giving kara her space .
    
    Kara was confused by lena getting out formal clothes from her closet
    **"Hey lena, are you going somewhere?"** kara asked confused
    
    lena placed her clothes on the bed and turned to kara
    **"yes my dear wife , i need to buy equipment's for my lab"** she said teasingly as she knew calling her wife would make kara blush immediately.
    
    TO which kara did blush , but also  thought about lena's lab as she  had no idea of lena's study and her working's
    **"That's nice ,i din't know there was lab in castle and what do you work on?"**
    kara said with excitement which shined  right through her eyes.
    
    **" Your father was kind enough to accept my request on building me a lab ,so that i can work"** to which kara was immediately  hit by realization that her father is dead now, and lena noticed and  continued
    **"i work on bio-technology and computer science by the way"**  she said.
    
    kara was immediately brought back to green eyes which make her forget all the things of universe and  by  just looking into forest green eyes
    **" oh, you must be a genius than, and if you like i could help you ? i know all the places where you get these stuff"** said kara with a huge ass smile.
    
    can lena deny that smile?
    
     Lena agreed and they both got dressed and moved out, lena made it clear that there where no guards required and they both moved to car and drove to the market .
    Kara showed her all the places and they started checking the tech stuff ,  kara enjoyed lena being nerdy while talking to shop owner about  the equipment ,she knew lena was passionate women now and also a huge nerd ,  they finally bought all the stuff loaded in back of her car , kara was hungry by the time so she took lena for  a breakfast to which agreed  and they went to a place called nirvana which was super famous in alvas for its delicious ,hot and steamy potstickers .
    
    They reached the nirvana  and they were immediately greeted by the owner who moved them to private sitting with view of alvas ,when they got comfortable kara immediately placed a huge potsticker order   for which lena was shocked ,how can a women eat so much and still have such abs, she was immediately woken from thoughts when waiter asked her order ,for which she just ordered black tea.
    
    Food  arrived and kara immediately dived to whole plate of steamy potstickers ,
    **" i take it you like potsticker's then"** said lena with a smile ,the smile seemed sunshine to kara,
     kara smiled and  replied with her mouthful
    **"absolutely they are to die for! , din't you have these at your place"** she asked with utter cuteness and confusing on this unusual question from lena.
    **"no ,we didn't "** said lena sipping her tea.
    
    kara was shocked at this ,how can any place not have potsticker's, that must be one hell  she thought to herself
    **"oh god!,  seriously lena you should try these, these are absolute heaven in your mouth"**
    kara said moaning at every bite .
    **"maybe next time"** lena said.
    to which kara nodded with smile and inhaled all her potstickers .
    
    They made it back to castle and equipment's where placed in lab, lena and kara made it back to their suite and as soon as lena reached suite ,she went to grab a bottle of whiskey and poured it to her glass with ice cubes,kara was surprised to see the women drink so much, she just kept silence and changed into armor and went for practice inorder to give women some space.
    
    when she made her way back after few hours, she saw lena writing something and still with glass of scotch and half the bottle empty, kara moved towards lena to see lena was drunk her eyes red and dizzy and hand randomly writing things.
    **" hey lena ,you can do this tomorrow ,can you go to bed ,probably you are tired"** said  kara .
    **"okieee,take me to bed"** said lena slurping her words.
    
    kara closed the book and placed scotch in self ,and guided lena to bed ,lena held her  as she moved and she laid down on bed ,she felt so dizzy ,kara put blanket on her  and moved to have bath and change into something comfortable ,after which she saw streaky sleeping from the window, she turned off her lights and moved to bed very far from lena .
    
    **" you arrr sooo beautiful"** came a slurry voice from her right to which she smiled immediately and said
    **"thank you ,you are beautiful too"** .
    
    lena moved close to kara and started touching her abs she was a whole drunken mess and now apparently thirsty .
    **" goddddddd ,i love your abs, this is my jesus,this is what i will be  workshipinggg "** she said high on love for women's abs.
    to which kara giggled ,she din't know that lena was this obsessed  with her abs .
    **"umm,thank you"** she blushed and she felt hand caressing her stomach.
    
    kara moved lena's hand as it would be inappropriate to let lena touch  when she was so drunk,but she felt hand again and lena had scooted so close to her that kara couldn't breath ,she had this undeniable attraction towards the other women and her touch made her feel things she never knew , she din't know what to do with this feeling and she looked down to see most beautiful women whose eyes were slowly drifting to sleep  ,she felt her heart clench of happiness and smiling she drifted to sleep. 
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna know your thoughts!


End file.
